


Sweets For My Sweet

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Inuyasha has an ulterior motive...





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Slipping back into the Feudal Era for this AU snippet...

"Now what's this sweet stuff again?" Bankotsu asked as he popped another one of the pink heart-shaped treats in his mouth.

"It's called candy," Inuyasha replied.

"Why is the word love written on each piece?"

"Because it's for Valentine's day."

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked as he continued to chew.

"It's a holiday to celebrate love."

"Is that why this box has ribbons and hearts all over it?"

"Yup."

"Is that why you gave it to me?"

"Yup."

"Is that why you're watching me eat completely naked?"

"Now you're catching on."

"Why am I still dressed?"

"I don't know but I say we remedy that situation right now."


End file.
